nintendogscatsclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Disc Competition
Disc Competitions are a type of contest that involve throwing a frisbee, or a flying disc. The owner's dog must catch the disc without dropping it. Scoring depends on how far the disc goes, and the player can identify the different point zones by the color of the ground. It is an easy contest to start with for beginners. The owner does not lose points if their dog misses the disc. Instead, they simply do not get points. In addition to getting more points for catching the disc farther away, the dog will get bonus points for catching the disc in mid-air, especially if they do a flip while catching it. If the owner makes their way up to the Nintendogs Cup and wins 1st place, they will receive $500 and special championship gear, such as a victory crown. Please note that the owner can only recieve one victory crown per dog. *'Junior Cup - '''This is the "beginner's level". There are no obstacles, instead the goal is simply to try to earn the most points. *'Amateur Cup - Similar to the Junior Cup, only bonus areas are added. Competitiors may behave more aggressively and score slightly higher than average. *'Pro Cup and Above - '''Sand pits and bonus areas are added together, to form challenging obstacles and difficulty. 'Rules The owner must throw a disc for their dog to catch it. The farther they throw, the more points they get. The dog who earns the most points wins. 'Bonuses' There are two ways to get bonuses - Jump Bonuses and Bonus Areas. Jump Bonuses 'add 1 point to the player's score. To earn a Jump Bonus, the dog must jump and successfully catch the Disc. The dog can catch the Disc in a '''Bonus Area '''once the player advances to the Amateur Cup and 2 points will be added to the player's score. If the dog jump-catches the Disc while in the bonus area, 3 points will be added to the player's score. If the dog does this, it can easily pull ahead from the other dogs who are competing. 'Traps Starting from the Pro Cup and above, sand pits appear. If the owner's dog runs through these it will slow down and might end up failing to catch the Disc. It is probably best for the player to throw the disc away from the sand pits to avoid them, however it is suggested to train at a seaside park. If the owner trains their dog at the seaside park, it will learn to run faster through sand pits. 'Training' If the owner goes to the park, they can throw the disc in an area as big as the disc stadium. If no other dogs are there, it will help technique. If 2 or more dogs are there, it will help speed. Another way to increase speed is with a Mario Kart, Peach Kart, or Yoshi Kart. The owner must drive the kart around making sure the dog does not catch it. Boomerangs can improve the dog's speed, also. The helicopters can improve jumping height. Train at a park such as a beach to improve running speed through sand pits. A dog deserves a treat or a petting when it successfully catches a disc while training at the parks. 'Other Competitors' Though it is better to practice alone in the parks, the actual competition has other dogs that compete at the same time as you do. These dogs will not distract your dog, but sometimes dogs may bump into each other or trip over each other, slowing the owner's dog down. This was probably added to be just another obstacle for the player and their dog.